Campamento para delincuentes
by rose sanguinis
Summary: Summary: Draco Malfoy es hijo de un poderoso... Summary completo dentron. Una nueva historia de HP, alertas: contiene SLASH, violencia, mucho drama.  pasen y lean, y... ah, dejen Review
1. Chapter 1

Hola, aqui con una nueva historia, espero que la disfruten.

Summary: Draco Malfoy es hijo de un poderoso empresario, siempre hacia lo que se le venia en gana, pero todo eso cambia cuando su padre lo cambia de escuela, y en esa escuela, lo mandan a un campamento para delincuentes, en donde conoce a un frio chico de ojos verdes llamado Harry Potter, alguien que oculta un terrible pasado, pasado que hizo que fuera la persona que era hoy en dia.

Parejas: Harry/Draco - Lucius/James - Remus/Sirius (algo de Tom/Harry)

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene SLASH relacion / por lo que si no te gusta, no leas.

* * *

Draco Mafoy era hijo de un poderoso empresario, siempre hacia lo que quería, eso, hasta que su padre lo cambio de escuela.

Una escuela en donde eran terriblemente estrictos, las chicas no podían usar aros, pulseras, en fin todo lo que fuera joya, no dejaban que usaran maquillaje, ningún cosmético, el uniforme que constaba de una falda negra con rayas roja, una polera blanca, calcetas de color negro. Cabe decir que la falda la tenían que usar hasta las rodillas.

Los chicos no podían llevar ningún peinado raro, no dejaban entrar a alguien que usara algún piercing, los teléfonos, mp4, notebook, etc. estaban totalmente prohibidos. El uniforme de estos constaba de una polera o camisa negra, una chaqueta blanca con rayas negras (como esa que usa Kaname de Vampire Knight), pantalones negros, y zapatos negros.

La mayoría de los alumnos no estaban acostumbrados a ese reglamento, menos Draco quien pronto fue expulsado, bueno, expulsar no era la palabra correcta, si no que fue enviado a un campamento para jóvenes "delincuentes" como decían la mayoría de profesores.

Su padre había estado furioso con el, pero aun con toda la furia y la humillación de saber que su hijo tenia que ir a ese campamento, pensó razonablemente y no hizo nada por impedir que este fuera al dichoso campamento, después de todo, quien sabe y dejaba de ser tan... grosero con las personas, toda la culpa la tenia su esposa Narcisa, quien educo a Draco e hizo que este se convirtiera en la engreída persona que era hoy en día, lamentablemente, el nunca podía estar demasiado tiempo en casa, y por esa misma razón, no pudo impedir que Cissa educara de esa forma a su hijo.

Draco había estado indignado con su padre, pero pronto tuvo que resignarse, mas aun cuando sin tener conciencia, se hallaba camino hacia el campamento, el chofer personal de su familia, Dobby, era quien lo llevaba, y este era muy frío cuando de cumplir una orden de su Amo de tratara.

Veía el extenso paisaje, aunque solo fueran unos borrones verdes, incluso llego a ver un búho blanco parado en la rama de un árbol, aunque no estaba muy seguro si fue eso o una bolsa blanca que estaba atorada ahí, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió viendo el paisaje con expresión aburrida.

Si no se equivocaba, en el campamento habían unos trescientos jóvenes, que, al igual que el, eran "delincuentes", cada vez se reía con esa palabra y esa no era la excepción. Dobby lo había visto por el espejo retrovisor y tenia el entrecejo fruncido "_Seguro ya se esta volviendo loco_" fue el pensamiento que cruzo por su mente. Draco se dio cuenta de que este lo miraba y lo fulmino con la mirada, el chofer lo ignoro y poso de nuevo su atención en la carretera, según el GPS, no faltaba mucho en que llegaran y el estaba agradecido, le dolía el trasero de estar tanto tiempo sentado.

En quince minutos ya se encontraba entrando en el estacionamiento del recinto, era considerablemente grande, casi parecía una escuela. Según el folleto que le paso su padre, habían unas doscientas habitaciones, se tenia que compartir la habitación con un compañero, el cual lo elegía el director, mas las habitaciones de los cuidadores y esas cosas, el comedor y los baños, debieron haber gastado unos buenos millones en ese campamento.

Como había esperado, estaba todo lleno de coches, padres despidiéndose de su hijo, pareciera que el era el único sin la compañía de sus padres, que equivocado estaba.

Salio dignamente de la limusina, por que el no viajaba en un auto, le gustaba presumir de su dinero, Dobby saco sus cosas de la maletera y se quedo ahí esperando a una orden.

-Por mientras ve a dar una vuelta por ahí Dobby, estira las piernas, no se, yo después te llamo- el chofer asintió y no paso mucho tiempo para que se perdiera en la enorme multitud.

Solo que este no espero chocar con un atractivo joven de ojos verdes, moreno, alto, ligeramente musculoso, pelo negro azabache, con anteojos, una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la sien derecha, de rostro perfilado, unos carnosos labios rosados y moreno.

-Perdón, no me fije por donde iba- el chico lo miraba impasible, sin mover siquiera un músculo.

-No tiene por que disculparse- le respondió este, estaba por irse cuando el mismo sujeto lo agarro del brazo.

-Yo soy Dobby, ¿tu quien eres?- ese chico le intrigaba demasiado, no parecía alguien desordenado ni rebelde, es mas, hasta podría decir que era mas refinado que el hijo de su Amo.

-Soy Harry- el chico se soltó lo mas amablemente que pudo del fuerte agarre de Dobby, ahora que lo veía bien, aquel chico de ojos verdes (Harry, por si alguien se confunde), tenia no solo una cicatriz en la frente, sino que también una en la ceja derecha, en los brazos también se le veían algunas mas grandes que las otras, frunció levemente el entrecejo.

-¿De que son esas cicatrices?- le pregunto el chofer.

-De peleas- le respondió este sin titubear.

-¿Peleas?, ¿estabas en una banda?- cuestiono Dobby.

-No tengo que estar necesariamente en una banda para pelearme con otros, pero si, lo estaba y era en una de las más peligrosas- seguía sin mostrar emoción alguna, y Dobby se encontró francamente sorprendido.

-¿Y peleaban con armas o que?- trato de sonar gracioso…

-Si, con todo tipo de armas- …pero no dio resultado.

Un incomodo silencio se alojo entre los dos, incomodo para Dobby, por que Harry no parecía incomodo. Recién ahí, Dobby se dio cuenta que los padres de Harry no estaban con el.

-Deberías ir con tus padres, creo que estarán preocupados por ti- por un momento le pareció ver un atisbo de tristeza en esos ojos verdes, pero desapareció tan rápido como apareció.

-No creo que mi padre este precisamente preocupado por mí- el chico nunca dijo "mis padres".

-¿Y tu madre?- le pregunto.

-Muerta- pero se arrepintió al momento. Estuvo a punto de hablar si no fuera por el sonido de su celular, lo abrió y leyó el mensaje.

"_Dobby, ven ahora y rápido, el director esta llamando a todos los alumnos"._

-Perdón, pero me tengo que ir- levanto la vista y se dio cuenta que el chico ya no estaba, frunció nuevamente el entrecejo sin saber que eso seria una costumbre de ahí en adelante.

Se encamino hacia donde estaba la limusina, con un impaciente Draco Malfoy apurándolo, realmente no le caía para nada bien ese niño, hasta podría decir que Harry le cayo mas bien, aunque a penas si conversaron.

Durante la presentación del Director, la bienvenida y toda esa palabrería, no vio al moreno, causa imposible con toda esa multitud ahí, pero el se consideraba experto en identificar a la gente que ha visto, es como si tuviera memoria fotográfica.

Fue con Malfoy a ver la lista que mostraría cual era el cuarto de este y se sorprendió al ver que el nombre de Harry salía ahí, mas, su sorpresa aumento al ver que se trataba de Harry Potter, hijo de otro poderoso empresario, James Potter.

Se decía que mantenía una relación con su padre, que había desaparecido a su madre para quedarse con este, pero eran cosas que decía la gente, a el no le pareció para nada peligroso Harry, aunque le hubiera dicho eso de que había pertenecido a una peligrosa banda.

-Dobby, ven a dejarme las maletas a mi cuarto- fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la molestosa voz de Malfoy, suspirando, agarro las maletas del mocoso, ¿había mencionado ya que eran unas diez?, no, parece que no, hasta su Amo viajaba con menos maletas que el hijo, pero dicen que de tal palo, tal astilla, lo decía por la Señora Malfoy, que viajaba con mas maletas para considerarse sano.

-Si, Amo Draco- como pudo, se las ingenio para llevar toda la carga hacia la habitación de Malfoy, ya ahí, vio como en una de las camas había un montón de ropa, pereciera como si alguien hubiera estado buscando algo, dejo las maletas de Malfoy en el suelo y lo ayudo a desempacar, si ni hasta eso podía hacer el mocoso.

La habitación era grande, las camas ni siquiera se tocaban, como en otros campamentos, las paredes eran de un color azul, había un gran ventanal, en donde se podía apreciar el exterior, se dio cuenta que en la cama del moreno, habían una especie de frasquito con algo azul dentro, se acerco con curiosidad e iba a tomar uno si no fuera por la fuerte mano que estaba agarrando su muñeca.

-Ni te atrevas a tocar eso- Dobby estaba en shock por la actitud tan peligrosa que había tomado Harry.

-¿Qué es?-

-Nada que te interese- mandándole una fría mirada, Harry se puso a ordenar toda su ropa, se había estado bañando cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, se había secado lo mas que pudo, se había puesto una toalla a la cintura y salio justo para ver como Dobby se acercaba hacia su frasquito, "ellos" lo matarían si alguien se enterara del frasquito azul, en especial Tom.

* * *

Si les gusto dejen REVIEW, y si no, pues ya veran que hacer. Por si acaso, aceprto todo tipo de REVIEW, hasta insultos por lo mal que escribo.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, este capitulo es un tanto mas corto que el primero, pero hey, quien dijo que serian precisamente largos, yo no lo dije, ademas que este contiene...

Tan, tan, tan ... averuiguenlo por si mismos, solo les digo que sera interesante, bueno, lo fue para mi al escribirlo.

Los personajes le pertenecen a J.k Rowling.

* * *

Draco se quedo mirando a aquel chico que salio del baño, se sonrojo un poco al darse cuenta que este solo llevaba puesta una toalla en su cintura, a el también le dio curiosidad ese frasquito azul, por que ¿Quién tomaría una actitud tan peligrosa ante eso?

Su padre le había hablado, cuando tenía unos once o doce años, que siempre habría personas que intentarían lastimarlo, ya sea por ser hijo de un poderoso empresario o simplemente por rencor.

Dirigió su vista hacia aquel frasquito, después hacia Dobby, este estaba en una especie de shock, frunció el entrecejo antes de acordarse de que eso podría costarle unas cuantas arrugas.

-¿Se puede saber quien eres tu?- pregunto altaneramente como de costumbre.

Recién ahí Harry pareció darse cuenta de la otra persona en la habitación, el chico frente a el era rubio, de tez blanca, ojos de color grises, un poco mas bajo que el, sus rasgos se parecían a los de un ángel, y estaba parado con un porte de arrogancia tal, que le recordó a Tom, a quien no veía desde hace dos años.

-Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter, ¿tu quien eres?- pregunto igual de desinteresadamente, descolocando un tanto al rubio.

-Yo soy Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius Malfoy- Harry enarco una ceja al ver la sonrisa engreída del otro, conocía al padre de Malfoy, era un señor muy agradable, siempre estaba haciendo negocios con su padre, quien parecía haber salido de su estado de depresión por la muerte de su madre (algo que el agradecía) después de haberse estado viendo con Lucius, ya estaba empezando a dudar de que lo que ellos dos tenían fuera precisamente una relación de "negocios", ahí había algo mas, pero el no estaba disuelto de indagar mas allá de sus conclusiones, conclusiones que esperara no fueran incorrectas, a su padre le hacia falta una buena ronda de sexo y si el padre el chico Malfoy frente a el se lo podría dar, el estaría contento, le había tomado cariño a Lucius.

-Un gusto conocerte Malfoy- busco entre sus maletas el cofrecito en el cual guardaba el frasquito azul, ese día lo había sacado por que lo necesitaba, no quería admitir que se le había pegado la mala costumbre de inhalar, todo por culpa de Tom, quien siempre lo sacaba a fiestas en donde ingerían alcohol, se drogaban y hasta habían llegado a hacer un trío con un tipo desconocido.

-Dobby, ya puedes marcharte- le ordeno Draco a su chofer.

-Si, amo Draco- Dobby salio por la puerta al mismo momento en el que Harry con un –click- cerraba el candado.

Ordeno su ropa rápidamente, tenia que encontrarse rápidamente con su "pareja" si se le podía llamar así, después de ordenar todo, salio de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse de Draco.

-Vaya chico con el que me toca compartir habitación- murmuro para si mismo el rubio.

El dia paso tranquilamente, con Draco acostado en su cama, leyendo un libro, con Dobby manejando de vuelta hacia la mansión, y con Harry que estaba desaparecido.

* * *

A media noche, como eso de las tres, la puerta se abrió y por esta entro el moreno, con otro tipo mas que no dejaba de besarlo apasionadamente, entraron a trompicones, por el camino se iban sacando la ropa.

Los dos gimieron al sentir el roce de sus pieles tocándose, se sacaron la última prenda que los cubría, al mismo momento en que llegaban a la cama.

Aunque no se dieron cuenta que esa era la cama equivocada y que esta no era precisamente la del moreno, sino la de cierto rubio que había despertado al sentir movimiento en su cama, se dio media vuelta para ver quien se atrevió a molestarlo en su sueño, pero se quedo congelado al ver como aquel sujeto entraba en Harry, quien gimió tan fuerte por la sensación, causando sin querer en Draco una pequeña excitación.

La cama se movía acorde las embestidas del tipo, quien estaba entrando cada vez mas rápido en la estrecha cavidad del moreno-

-Maldi-ción Harry, e-eres demasiada e-estrecho se nota que le costaba hablar.

-Pero ni te quejas, Ares- le respondió el moreno, quien pegó un chillido al sentir como el pene del otro golpeaba su próstata –OH, si, ahí, mas…mas fuerte Ares- el tal "Ares" aumento de velocidad, arrancando los ya gritos de placer en Harry.

Con un ronco gemido, los dos se vinieron al mismo tiempo, Draco ahora respiraba agitadamente, mientras que fingía dormir.

Ares se recostó encima del cuerpo de Harry, tratando de no aplastarlo mucho, lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación eran las respiraciones todavía agitada de los dos jóvenes, quienes después de unos minutos, lograron calmarse, Aron saco su miembro de la entraba del moreno, ocasionando un chasquido no tan agradable.

-Otro día podríamos hacerlo en mi habitación, no creo que a mi compañero le moleste mucho, después de todo, él esta ahora mismo con su pareja- una risa sardónica se escucho.

-Eso estaría bien, será mejor que te vayas, quiero dormir- le dijo Harry con voz cansada.

-Si, será mejor que me vaya- se escucho un ruido de tela, un par de pasos y la puerta cerrándose.

Harry se quedo dormido sin saber del estado de Draco, quien se levanto ni mas pudo y se fue directamente al baño para darse una ducha de agua fría, ahí se dedico a menguar su placer, mientras que afuera de la habitación, el moreno se removía en la cama, murmurando el nombre de alguien.

-Tom, no me dejes- fue lo que decía.

* * *

Y ¿que les parecio el lemon?, espero que bien por que me parti la cabeza al escribirlo, hablo en serio.

Espero que les haya gustado mucho como para que me dejen review.

Gracias a Leluto y a Aly-Malfoy por haberme dejado Rewiew. En verdad que me animo mucho.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, aqui un nuevo capitulo, es mas largo que el anterior y creo tambien mas largo que el primero.

De todas formas, espero que les guste, es para mi, un capitulo que me hizo soltar un par de lagrimas, no se si pasara lo mismo con ustedes, ya que estoy muy sentimental.

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

* * *

Harry había conocido a Ares es una de las tantas fiestas a las cuales había asistido con Tom, se habían hecho amigos de inmediato y fue su único apoyo cuando su relación con Ryddle termino, descubrieron que los dos se sentían atraídos por el otro, así que se dieron una oportunidad.

Aun así, después de tres años de relación, el moreno todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Tom, además de que Ares empezaba a querer a alguien más. No es que a Harry le molestara, su relación era un tanto rara. Si cuando iban a fiestas, se emborrachaban y empezaban a besar a cualquier cosa que se moviera, ninguno sentía celos por lo que hiciera el otro con alguien más, pero si eran muy protectores cuando alguien no dejaba de molestar.

Como esa vez que a Harry, un tipo un tanto mayor, empezó a molestarlo ofreciéndole dinero para que se fuera con el, Ares se había contenido, pero no siguió haciéndolo una vez que el tipo trato de raptar al moreno, lo denunciaron y nunca mas lo volvieron a ver.

Como Harry se había perdido el discurso de Bienvenida del Director, no tuvo la oportunidad de conocer al hijo de este.

**POVHarry.**

Me dolía a horrores la cabeza, no se por que le hice caso a Ares y me dejara convencer para hacer una competencia de quien tomaba mas alcohol. Lo quería pero esta me las pagaría.

Me removí en la cama hasta que me tope con algo que hizo que parara de inmediato, a mi lado sentí una respiración, me di la vuelta y me encontré con la cara del hijo de Lucius (no me acuerdo de su nombre), eso me horrorizo, si bien ayer estaba lo suficientemente borracho, no fue para tanto como para no recordar que Ares me había follado, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al darme cuenta que, esa era la misma cama en donde el y Ares…

Me levante de golpe, eso quiere decir que Malfoy nos vio…haciéndolo.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos, eso no podía ponerse peor, pero como siempre, estaba equivocado, por que pareciera que el chico Malfoy tenia sueño ligero, por que se despertó de inmediato, vi como se me quedaba mirando, después lentamente fue bajando su mirada y… se sonrojo.

Fruncí el entrecejo, ¿Por qué se sonrojaría?, seguí su mirada y vi que estaba completamente desnudo. .Mierda. ¿es que Ares ni siquiera tuvo la educaron de siquiera ponerme ropa interior?, no, Espera, eso debería haberlo hecho yo, pero es que estaba tan cansado después de la follada y con el alcohol corriendo por mis venas, no supe nada después de mi orgasmo.

Tire de la sabana y me tape con ella, Malfoy desvío su vista con las mejillas aun mas sonrojadas que antes.

-Lo que sea que viste anoche, si quiere yo puedo pagarte un psicólogo, no quiero ser el causante de un posible trauma- me disculpe y Malfoy me miro con una mueca de ironía.

-No tienes por que hacerlo, gracias, no soy tan inocente como para traumarme con "eso"- se notaba en cada palabra.

-Bien, eh, discúlpame por lo de anoche, estaba borracho y-

-No tienes por que disculparte- me callo, se levanto y se dirigió al baño.

Me quede ahí parado como un tonto, para después darme cuenta que estaba pareciéndome uno, me puse mi ropa interior y un pantalón, tenía que bañarme para dejar de sentirme tan pegajoso, me senté, ahora si, en mi cama, recordando perfectamente el sueño que tuve después de caer dormido.

_El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas esa noche, había quedado con Tom para vernos en aquel claro, estaba acostado encima del capo de mi auto, cuando sentí el inconfundible ronroneo del auto de Tom._

_Se estaciono a mi lado, escuche como abría la puerta para después cerrarla, un par de pasos y ya estaba a mi lado besándome, le correspondí como siempre lo hacia, solo que esta vez había algo diferente en aquel beso y me di cuenta que eso ya estaba llegando a su fin._

_Me separe del embriagante sabor de Tom y volví mi vista hacia aquel hermoso cielo, tenia la vista un tanto nublada por el pito que me había fumado minuto antes._

_-Es hermosa la vista, ¿no crees Tom?- le pregunte como lo haría normalmente, haciéndome el tonto de que no sabia lo que pasaría pronto._

_-Si, pero ahora mismo puedo observar algo aun mas hermoso- di vuelta mi rostro y me encontré con los penetrantes ojos verdes de Tom, le sonreí ligeramente al ver que estaba observándome a mi, y verdaderamente lo odie, por que hacia que la despedida me fuera mas difícil._

_-Me harás sonrojar- nos reímos y yo decidí a no alargar mas la inminente despedida –Supongo que me citaste aquí para que termináramos, eso es muy tu- me reí de nuevo._

_Tom se quedo en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que hablo de nuevo._

_-Si, pero me gustaría que nos despidiéramos de una forma mas especial- sentí mis ojos escocer, pero no lloraría, me lo había prometido a mi mismo después de la muerte de mi madre._

_Me separe del capo y cuando mis pies tocaron la tierra, sentí los fuertes brazos de Tom en mi cintura, empezó a darme besos en el cuello, después subió hasta mi lóbulo, lo mordió y yo gemí._

_Una de sus manos fue desabrochando el cierre de mi pantalón, en eso entendí que quería hacer las cosas lo mas rápido, detuve sus manos y yo mismo me empecé a desabrochar mis pantalones, cuando ya lo hice, me los saque y los deje apoyado en el capó, junto con mi ropa interior y mis zapatillas, mientras que Tom me hacia posicionarme en el suelo a cuatro, oí el inconfundible sonido de un cierre bajándose, la ropa siendo sacada, para después sentir unos dedos en mi entrada, primero fue uno, después otro, hasta que fueron cuatro, sentí un vacío cuando los dedos fueron retirados, mas ese vacío se fue al sentir el pene de Tom entrando en mi, era tan largo y grueso, que igual dolía un poco, cuando estuvo todo dentro de mi, se empezó a mover, primero lento, pero a medida que yo le pedía mas, las embestidas iban acelerando, hubo un momento en el que Tom toco mi próstata y sin poder aguantar mas, me vine, a los pocos minutos, Tom me siguió y se corrió dentro de mi._

_Sentía su respiración agitada en mi nuca, al igual que su miembro todavía dentro._

_-S-sabes que esto terminaría, tarde o temprano- me dijo sacando su miembro de mi entrada._

"_Solo que no espere que sucediera tan pronto" pensé –Si, lo sabia y cuando me lo dijiste la primera vez que empezamos a salir, y yo lo acepte- me sentía triste y eso no podía negarlo._

_-Sabes que te quiero mucho Harry, pero en mi vida ese sentimiento solo seria un estorbo- me lo había dicho varias veces, si, pero eso no significaba que no me dolieran esas palabras cada vez que las decía._

_-Si, para mi también lo es- mentira, mentira, eso era una completa mentira, por que yo necesitaba desesperadamente que alguien me quisiera, alguien que durmiera conmigo y no que se fuera después del sexo como lo hacia Tom, mi padre no me daba el suficiente cariño después de la muerte de mi madre, se había vuelto mas frío y apenas me dirigía la palabra. Pero eso obviamente no lo sabía Tom, por que este estaba TAN ocupado siendo el hijo de su padre, que a penas y me preguntaba sobre mi vida, sobre mí._

_Cuando estuvo completamente vestido, se agacho a mi lado y beso dulcemente, se subió a su auto y se fue dejando un camino de polvo tras de el, eso y un corazón destrozado._

_-Por favor Tom, no me dejes, no tú-._

Esa misma noche había llamado a Ares, este me fue a buscar y me apoye en el, llore frente a el como nunca lo había hecho, al día siguiente me entere que Tom había dejado la ciudad y que se casaría.

Sacudí mi cabeza al darme cuenta en el estado depresivo en el cual me encontraba, ya era momento de empezar a olvidar a Tom Ryddle.

Después de que Malfoy saliera del baño, este me miro con duda al pasar a mi lado, lo ignore y entre en el baño, me mire en el espejo, y me di cuenta el por que de la duda del otro, sin haberme dado cuenta, me había puesto a llorar.

Me lave la cara y cuando me mire al espejo, ya no habían rastros de lagrima, deje la sabana en el cesto de ropa, me saque el pantalones y los boxers, di el agua de la bañera, estaba helada, pero eso me serviría para despejar mi mente.

Después de quince minutos, salí del baño completamente limpio, con una toalla cubriendo lo necesario, me acerque hacia donde estaban mis cosas, saque lo necesario para vestirme, unos boxers negro, un jeans ajustado, una polera blanca, mire por el ventanal y me di cuenta que estaba nublado, saque mi chaqueta negra, me vestí y salí de la habitación, Malfoy se había ido hace rato.

Saque mi celular y llame a Ares.

Sonó cinco veces cuando este me contesto.

_-¿Quién?-_ se escucho la voz adormilada de mi "pareja".

-Soy yo, Harry, imagino que ya estas listo- escuche como Ares se quejaba y me respondía.

-_Imaginas _mal_, supongo que vendrás hacia acá para que vayamos juntos a desayunar-_

-Supones bien, si, iré hacia tu habitación, solo que no me acuerdo cual es- le dije como si estuviera desorientado.

_-Es la número 50, esa que esta podidamente lejos de la tuya- _me reí de su tono sarcástico, su habitación estaba a solo cuatro habitaciones más que la mía.

-Si, creo que me demorare como dos horas en llegar, que malo es el Director al dejarte en una habitación que queda tan lejos de la mía, ¿es que acaso no se dio cuenta que somos parejas?, si nos vio besándonos- le conteste yo dramáticamente, escuchando como se reía.

_-Si, para mí que esta ciego_- me contesto.

-Supongo, y será mejor que estés preparado en cuanto llegue, ya que estas tan lejos de mí-

_-Te extraño tanto mi amor-_ nos reímos al recordar lo que decía la madre de Ares cada vez que recibía a su esposo después del trabajo.

-Yo también te extraño mi amor, espero que la cena este lista, me muero de hambre- es lo que le contestaba el padre de Ares.

-_Si quieres, podemos cenar aquí, los dos solos en mi habitación_- me dijo sensualmente.

-Eso es muy tentador, pero no, después de lo de anoche, tengo mucha hambre-

-_OH, y yo que tenia tantas ganas_- si no supiera que estaba fingiendo su tono de voz lastimero, estaría ahora mismo en su habitación.

-Después será mi amor, hasta luego-

-_Hasta luego, mi amor_- colgué, guarde mi celular y me dirigí a la habitación de Ares.

**End-POVHarry**

Un par de ojos verdes en la sombra se quedaron mirando al moreno, moreno que fue recibido con un apasionado beso por Ares, el chico apretó fuertemente el papel en su mano, el cual decía:

"_Para: Harry._

_De: Tom"_

* * *

Dejen un Review contandome que les parecio el final y bueno, el capitulo entero, ¿a que fue interesante?.

Alfy-Malfoy (ahora si esta bien escrito): Gracias por tu comentario, y bueno aqui esta el cap, espero que te haya gustado.

Leluto: Te doy toda la razon, Tom de por si es mas posesivo y celoso que un Malfoy, y sip, estas en lo corrcto respecto a lo de la botellita, pero lo que sucede cuando Harry lo inhala se vera mas adelante y por ultimo, en este capitulo sale Tom, aunque en el siguiente cap lo hara frente a Harry y todo el colegio, a que da ansias de saber lo que dice ese papel.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Vaya, parece que mi mente es una caja llena de inspiracion.

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

* * *

Después de que Potter entrara al baño, Draco se había alistado y salio por la puerta rápidamente, ese chico lo ponía nervioso y no sabia por que.

Camino por un rato, fue hacia el lugar en donde estaba el mapa que indicaba en donde se encontraba el comedor, lo vio y decidió ir a desayunar, después de todo, no había comido desde ayer.

Por el camino se encontró con uno que otro chico, no los saludo, solo paso de largo sin siquiera mirarlos. Cuando llego al comedor, este estaba casi vacío, decía vacío si no fuera por aquel chico que estaba sentado, con los brazos cruzados, en una de sus manos tenía un papel arrugado y veía a la mesa con el entrecejo fruncido, como si esta tuviera la respuesta a su pregunta y no se la quería decir.

Lo observo y se dio cuenta que aquel chico no era para nada feo, tenía un cabello azabache, piel blanca, rostro rectangular, pómulos marcados, ojos de un color verde plateado. Llevaba de vestir una camisa blanca, con una corbata roja desajustada, unos jeans un tanto ajustados, un cinturón de cuero café, zapatillas negras, en el respaldo de la silla había una chaqueta de cuero de color negra, todo eso lo supo al pasar cerca de el.

Se dirigió hacia la cocinera con una bandeja que había tomado de la mesa, esta le sirvió un sándwich de queso con tomate, un jugo de naranja casero, unas tostadas con mantequilla y un platito con fruta.

"_Un desayuno muy saludable"_- fue su primer pensamiento, fue hacia una mesa y se sentó a comer, el chico de antes ya se había ido y a los pocos minutos, apareció Harry agarrado de la mano del tal Ares –_"Vaya nombre mas original"_- pensó con amargura, verlos así le había quitado las ganas de comer.

Los recién llegados se dirigieron hacia una mesa y ahí se sentaron a conversar, en un momento, el moreno había ido a buscar algo que comer y ahora lo estaba compartiendo con Ares, quien hacia muecas graciosas cuando Harry no le daba comida, entonces el otro lo agarraba de la cara y lo besaba, después se separaban y este se lamia los labios con una gran sonrisa.

Se dio cuenta en toda esa "escena" que Harry sonreía muy poco, pero que cuando lo hacia, no parecía una sonrisa verdadera, sino que estaba un poco apagada y no llegaba a sus ojos.

Hubo un momento dado en que un chico se había dejado caer accidentalmente sobre Harry, quedando sus rostros a solo centímetros de separado, vio como el moreno se tensaba, pero después acercaba aun mas su rostro hacia el chico, no supo por que lo hizo, tal vez por que Harry ya tenia novio, pero la cuestión era que les había tirado un vaso con agua que estaba en la mesa de un chico.

-Deberían buscarse un hotel- les sugirió con sarcasmo.

-Deberíamos, pero no se si por estos lugares hay uno- pero pareciera que eso no funcionaba con el moreno.

-Si quieres, podríamos ir a mi habitación, no tengo compañero de cuarto, así que nadie nos interrumpiría- le sugirió provocativamente el otro chico, ni siquiera pareciera haberse dado cuenta de que estaba mojado, Harry le dirigió una sensual sonrisa, agarro su rostro y lo beso, se separo de el después de un minuto.

-Lo siento, pero no- se lo saco de encima y agarrando a Ares de la mano, lo arrastro hacia la salida.

El chico se quedo ahí, con una cara confundida para seguidamente pasar a una de enojo, se levanto y se fue hacia la mesa que compartía con sus amigos, que por cosas del destino, quedaba a un lado de Draco, el rubio se sentó nuevamente en su mesa, pero la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en su lado no lo dejo comer.

-Juro que haré a ese chico mío, no importa como- le decía a sus amigos, estos solo lo miraban con burla.

-No creo que lo hagas, por si no lo sabes, es hijo de James Potter y no creo que este se quede de brazos cruzados si se enterara que alguien le hizo daño a su "hijo-amante"- hablo uno que no le sonreía, si no que mantenía una expresión de completa seriedad.

-Como deben disfrutar esos dos en "familia"- dijo otro chico, causando que todos se rieran.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Draco sobresaltando a los cuatro chicos.

-De que James Potter se tira a su hijo, hijo que yo haré mío- parecía orgulloso al hablar así.

-¿Quién es James Potter?- todos en la mesa lo miraron como si fuera un retrasado, haciendo que se enojara.

-¿En que mundo vives rubio? James Potter es uno de los mas poderosos empresarios, dueño de quince hoteles, cinco restaurantes, dueño de la compañía de celulares y recientemente se dice que esta haciendo negocios con Lucius Malfoy, otro poderoso empresario- en ese momento Draco si que se mostró sorprendido, su padre estaba haciendo negocios con el hijo de su compañero de cuarto y el ni enterado, vale, no le interesaban los negocios de su padre, pero este por lo menos debería decirle con quien mantenía negocios, después de todo, el seria el próximo heredero de todo.

-Vaya, ¿y por que dicen que Potter mantiene relaciones con su hijo?- les pregunto.

-Por que…esto que te diremos no se lo debes contar a nadie, ¿entendido?- el rubio asintió y el chico que se mantenía serio siguió –La cosa es que se les ha visto entrando a hoteles, los dos juntos, ya sabes de esos hoteles para parejas, aquí Matt nos dijo que los vio besándose en la playa- vaya, eso si que era… incesto, no tenia otra palabra para definirlo, los otros tomaron su expresión de sorpresa como un incentivo para continuar –Y que el fue el culpable de la muerte de su madre- el moreno no parecía un asesino.

-Que…historia- fue lo único que dijo.

-Si, bueno, quizás que secretos todavía no han salido a la luz, pero bueno, nosotros no tenemos por que meternos en esos asuntos- dijo el chico serio.

-¿Por qué no hacemos una apuesta?- sugirió el chico del principio.

-Yo me retiro- se despidió Draco, los otros solo asintieron y se pusieron a hablar de la apuesta.

Más lejos de ahí, mas precisamente en la oficina del Director.

-Padre, te exijo que cambies de habitación a Potter, yo quiero estar con el- le decía con voz amenazante, el padre de Tom solo sonreía.

-Hijo, sabes que no puedes tener nada con el chico Potter, después de todo, tienes que volver a casarte después de la "accidental" muerte de tu primera esposa, todo sea por tu felicidad- a pesar de su sonrisa, su voz era amenazante.

-Tu a mi no me ordenas nada, ya te hice caso una vez y te aseguro que no fui para nada feliz, sabes que a mi no me gustan las mujeres y sabes que mi matrimonio solo fue por conveniencia, para que tu te hicieras mas millonario, además de que ni siquiera tuve algún tipo de relación intima con ella- sentencio el otro para seguidamente encaminarse hacia la puerta, abrirla y salir dando un fuerte portazo.

-Eres terco hijo, ojala yo hubiera sido igual que tu, así no lo habría perdido- de su cajón, el padre de Tom saco una foto, en donde salía el joven, junto con su amigo, de quien estuvo enamorado, pero que nunca se lo dijo y por eso mismo lo había perdido –Si tan solo le hubiera dicho cuanto lo amaba- un suspiro cansado salio de lo mas profundo de su alma, encendió una vela, era hora que los recuerdos quedaran atrás, vio como la foto se fue quemando, primero fue la imagen de el y después la de su amigo, voto las cenizas, se levanto del asiento –Es hora de presentarte oficialmente como mi heredero Tom- salio de la oficina y se dirigió al escenario, detrás de este diviso como su hijo miraba hacia la multitud con una expresión de celos y enojo, siguió su mirada y se encontró con el joven Potter, este estaba parado junto con otro joven que estaba situado tras de el, abrazándolo mientras los otros chicos lo miraban disimuladamente, se dio cuenta que el chico había cambiado mucho, la ultima vez que lo había visto este era un poco flaco y mas bajito, pero ahora era mas alto y se notaba que, debajo de esa ropa tenia un buen físico, claro que seria mas maduro, si cuando lo había visto fue para el funeral de Lily Potter, alguien muy amable y de gran corazón, si no se equivocaba, ahora debería tener unos dieciséis años, ya que cuando el lo había conocido, el moreno tenia trece años.

Se encamino hacia el escenario, cuando subió, todos los jóvenes aplaudieron, pareciera que Harry no se acordaba de Tom Riddle padre, por que ni siquiera se sorprendió de verlo. Se acerco al micrófono.

-En este día, quiero presentarles a alguien muy importante, mi hijo Tom Marvolo Riddle- en ese momento, la cara de Harry perdió todo color y se hubiera caído si no fuera por el fuerte agarre que Ares mantenía sobre el.

Tom subió al escenario, con la mirada en alto y expresión seria, se sitúo junto a su padre, estuvo tentado en mirar hacia donde estaba SU Harry con aquel chico que ya había empezado a odiar, pero se contuvo.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Tom Marvolo Riddle, tengo veinte años y soy viudo- paseo su vista por toda la multitud, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver como Ares sujetaba la cara de Harry, lo besaba y como este le correspondía, se trago toda especie de insultos que estaban en la punta de su lengua.

Ares se había dado cuenta de la tensión en Harry y sabia que cuando lo besaba, este se calmaba, así que lo giro, lo tomo de la cara y lo beso, como suponía, su pareja se relajo y correspondió al beso de inmediato, cerro sus ojos, mas tuvo que abrirlos al sentir como alguien los separaba y ese alguien era Tom, quien agarrando a Harry de la mano, se lo llevo casi a rastras de ahí, este se resistió, pero no tenia la fuerza como para ganarle a Riddle.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias a, Alfy-Malfoy y a Dafne10 por agregar mi historia y a mi a sus favoritos, es agradable saber que la historia les esta gustando.

Y a Leluto por dejarme Review, al igual que Alfy-Malfoy y Dafne10, se los agradesco.

Alfy-Malfoy: Si, las cosas se le estan complicando demasiado a Harry, mas en este capitulo, el papel de Draco es muy importante en la historia, despues de todo, es un Drarry, creo que en este cap Draco aparecio mas que en el anterior, espero que el capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Leluto: Lamento decepcionarte en que Tom si se haya casado, pero por ese afortunado "accidente", del cual se sabra mas adelante, quedo viudo, jiji, aunque el padre quiera volverlo a casas, algo que no dejare que pase y no te preocupes, que si hare que Tom sufra por haberle hecho eso a Harry. La nota es obvio que se la dara a Harry, sera de importancia en los poximos capitulos, ya que esa cartita se la iba a dar hace dos años, despues de que terminaran , pero por algunos motivos no pudo hacerlo y lo otro mejos lo escribo. Y bueno, no tuviste que esperar mucho para saber la reaccion de Harry, le di un buen grado de celos a Tom.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Este capitulo si que es interesante, aun mas el final, pero deben leer el capitulo entero y no hacer trampa leyendo solo el final.

Una vez mas, los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

Disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

Mientras que Tom se llevaba a Harry, Ares solo los miraba,

"_Tarde o temprano llegaría este momento Harry, y creo que es mejor temprano que tarde, así que asegúrate de tomar la decisión correcta esta vez"_- era el pensamiento de este.

Draco veía el lugar por donde el hijo del Director se había llevado a Harry, no quería admitírselo, pero esa imagen le causo un dolor en el pecho. Tenia ganas de llorar, pero un Malfoy nunca llora.

Apretó los ojos y pensó en cualquier otra cosa, sus padres siempre lo habían amado, aunque su padre pasara la mayoría del tiempo trabajando, siempre que tenia día libre lo pasaba con el.

**POV- Tom**

¿Qué se cree ese maldito mocoso?, besando lo que no es suyo.

Me da tanta rabia, nunca pensé que seria un error el presentarlos, el maldito Ares me las pagaría muy caro por haberse metido con mi Harry.

Estábamos llegando a mi habitación, la cual no compartía con nadie obviamente, hice que Harry entrara, cerré la puerta con pestillo y cuando estuve frente a mi moreno, lo bese.

Sentí como trataba de apartarse, pero termino accediendo, sonreí dentro del beso, no me creería si le dije que durante estos dos años lo extrañe a matar.

Lo lleve hacia la cama y ya ahí me encargue de desnudarlo, su cuerpo había cambiado mucho, sus caderas eran igual de estrechas, su pecho tenia unos marcados músculos, sus muslos estaban bien trabajados y eso a mi me encantaba, también note que tenia una perforación en su ombligo, me lamí los labios ante la vista.

Harry ahí acostado parecía el dios del sexo, si es que existía algo así, no me importaba, pero la cosa era que Harry estaba demasiado follable.

Saque un potecito de uno de mis cajones, era para cuando me masturbaba, hacia mi mano mas resbaladiza y pensaba que estaba dentro de Harry.

Deslice un dedo por el interior de Harry, sintiendo como ese aro de carne absorbía mi dedo, llegue solo hasta el segundo dedo, no podía aguantar mas, dos años de abstinencia sexual no me hacían nada bien, por lo que me corrí a la quinta embestida.

Me acosté al lado de Harry, atrayéndolo hacia mi, recién ahí me di cuenta por sus convulsiones, de que estaba llorando, _es tu culpa Tom_, justo tenia que aparecer la maldita voz de mi conciencia.

Me senté en la cama y atraje a Harry hacia mi pecho, ahí el se desahogo y cuando estuvo completamente recuperado, subió su rostro y me beso con una pasión abrasadora.

Yo le correspondí de inmediato, sintiendo como mi miembro regresaba a la vida, era increíble como reaccionaba ante Harry. Este empezó a lamer mi cuello al mismo momento en que con una de sus manos acariciaba mis pezones, yo solo gemía y me dejaba hacer, siempre me gustaba que fuera Harry el que tomara la iniciativa. Empezó a bajar por mi pecho, ahí se detuvo en uno de mis pezones y empezó a lamerlo y chuparlo, lo mismo hizo con el otro, cuando estuvieron completamente duro, siguió su recorrido hasta mi ombligo, mordió los bordes y yo me arquee, después con su lengua empezó a lamerlo y yo me arquee todavía mas, cuando pareciera que ya estuvo satisfecho con su resultado, bajo hasta mi erección, con sus manos me abrió al máximo las piernas, me beso los muslos mientras que yo lo único que quería era que se metiera mi pene en su boca, YA.

-H-Harry-gemí lastimeramente, pero pareciera que a mi moreno le gustaba verde sufrir, sin poder aguantarlo mas, lleve mi mano hacia mi propia erección, pero no alcanzo a llegar a su destino, ya que otra mano estaba sujetándola.

-No seas impaciente Tom- me dijo Harry para seguidamente lamer mi miembro desde la base hasta la punta, todo tan tortuosamente lento, cuando se la metió en la boca, no dude ni un segundo y moví mis caderas hacia delante, me sorprendí de que no se ahogara con mis movimientos.

Con sus manos, retuvo mis caderas en su lugar y el mismo empezó un vaivén con su boca, de arriba abajo, arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, todo era tan placentero, sentí unos dedos entrar en mi boca, yo los ensalive y no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, hasta que sentí unos de esos dedos invadir mi entrada.

Cerré los ojos ante el molesto ardor, no quería decirle a Harry que nunca nadie me había penetrado analmente, ni oralmente, pero yo amaba a mi Harry y solo a el le regalaría mi virginidad, tan cursi como sonaba. Apreté los dientes al sentir como otro dedo se unía al primero, después tuve que morderme el labio al sentir el tercer dedo.

-Relájate Tom, si no lo haces, te dolerá más- me dijo suavemente Harry, yo trate de relajarme y pronto me encontraba moviendo mis caderas para que esos dedos entraran más en mí.

Gemí lastimeramente cuando los dedos fueron sacados, mas calle al sentí algo grueso y duro presionando mi entrada, con mis manos apreté las sabanas, dolía como los mil demonios.

-M-maldita sea, relájate Tom, me estas estrangulando- me dijo Harry al oído, entrando en mi estrecha cavidad rápidamente, yo grite, eso era demasiado doloroso. Sentí unos labios moviéndose sobre los míos y yo los abrí dejando pasar a esa traviesa lengua que jugaba con la mía, una mano en mi miembro me hizo olvidar el dolor y solo gemía, Harry empezó a moverse, primero lento, pero después de que yo le pedía mas al oído, me penetraba rápidamente, sin separar su otra mano de mi miembro, salio completamente de mi y entro de lleno, tocando esa parte dentro de mi haciendo que me viniera, el me siguió al mismo tiempo, se dejo caer encima mío y yo lo abrace, esa seria la primera vez en que no me iría después del sexo dejándolo solo.

Cuando Harry salio de mi interior, sentí un molestoso dolor, vi como mi moreno se levantaba y se ponía su ropa rápidamente, el pánico me invadió y lo agarre de la muñeca.

-Tu no te iras de aquí- le dije con voz firme.

-Lo siento Tom, pero tengo que ir con Ares- me levante de un salto y lo agarre de los hombros, lo tire sobre la cama, y lo bese, no quería que se fuera.

-Tu te quedaras conmigo- le dije cuando el beso termino.

El suspiro, se desnudo nuevamente y se acostó en la cama, yo le sonreí y me posiciones a su lado, como era mas alto que el, lo atraje hacia mi pecho, hundí mi cara en su cabello y aspire su agradable aroma.

-Te extrañe tanto Harry- le susurre al oído.

-Yo igual Tom- me contesto mi moreno, a lo que yo solo pude sonreír, mire hacia mi lado y en la mesita vi que todavía estaba el papel que no le pude dar a Harry cuando me fui, todo por culpa de esa maldita perra que nunca quería separarse de mi, pero ya nada de eso importaba, por que ella estaba muerta y yo ahora tenia a Harry a mi lado. Nos quedamos dormidos.

**End – POV –Tom.**

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la macabra sonrisa que se veía desde un árbol, aquellos ojos negros, carentes de sentimientos y llenos de maldad.

-Al fin te encuentro Harry, ahora nada impedirá que te aleje de todo lo que amas, tu madre ya lo intento y ahora esta muerta, ajaja- se reía aquel extraño, mostrando unos afilados colmillos.

* * *

¿Quien sera aquel extraño?, aclaro de inmediato que no es Severus si eso estaban pensando.

Alfy-Malfoy: Ahi viste como reacciono Tom ante la relacion de Harry/Ares, es verdaderamente celoso, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, mas precisamente el Lemon.

Leluto: Que bueno que el capitulo anterior te haya alegrado el dia. La persona a quien amo el padre de Tom es algo que se ira sabiendo mas adelante, por ahora me concentrare en el Harry/Tom, despues en el Drarry, debes saber que como Tom y Harry se conocen desde antes, ademas de que Tom ama a Harry, si en este capitulo le entrego su virginidad, imaginate, al igual que Harry no impidio que Tom lo eh...bueno, ejem, eso, jajaja. Igual, no lo ha olvidado durante esos dos años, eso tiene que ser algo, asi que no te sorprendas cuando Harry este con Draco y Tom... ya vere que hago con Tom, pero aclaro de inmediato que mi historia no no sera un Deathfic (parece que asi se decia), no me gustaria hacer sufrir a Harry mas de lo que ya lo hago, aunque por el momento podemos decir que sera feliz, pero el extraño del final hara que no todos los momentos sean felices. T.T Ya mas adelante me las arreglare en como hacer que el Tom/Harry, se convierta en un Drarry, o puede que en un Snarry, jajaja, no, desde el principio decidi que seria un Draco/Harry. Adios y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, ya que es mas corto que los anteriores

* * *

Ares no había vuelto a ver a Harry en todo el día, y supo que esos dos se habían vuelto a juntar, era de esperarse, después de todo, el sabia que Harry nunca había podido olvidar a Tom.

Por lo mismo, se dio cuenta de algo, que ese chico rubio no dejaba de mirar por donde Harry se había ido, sonrío internamente, parece ser que las cosas no serian fácil para Tom esta vez.

Se acerco hacia Draco y cuando estuvo frente a el le dijo.

-No sigas esperando a que llegue, esos dos tienen mucho de que hablar- el rubio lo miro y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Quién dice que estoy esperando algo?- le pregunto fríamente.

-Por que no dejas de mirar por donde se fueron, te daré un consejo: Nunca dejes de luchar por lo que quieres- le dijo y se marcho, dejando atrás a un dudoso Draco.

-¿Cómo luchare por algo que ni yo se si quiero?- susurro para si mismo el rubio. –De todos modos, el debería estar preocupado por que su novio todavía no llega- dijo sarcásticamente, nuevamente sintiendo la ira por sus venas. –Bueno, si el no se preocupa por su novio, yo tampoco lo tengo por que hacer- se convenció a si mismo, pero no pudo aguantar las ganas de mirar nuevamente por donde se fue Harry.

Mientras que en la cabaña, aquel sujeto entraba sigilosamente por la ventana, viendo que Tom todavía seguía durmiendo, con sus poderes lo dejo inconsciente, lo mismo hizo con Harry, tomo al moreno en brazos y salio nuevamente por la ventana, corrió por un largo rato, hasta que llego a un claro en donde dejo al moreno en el pasto, mientras admiraba el cuerpo frente a el.

-Nunca has dejado de ser exquisito, _Harry_- murmuro el hombre para si, acercándose hacia el moreno, este todavía estaba desnudo, por lo que ninguna molestosa ropa impidió que tocara esa suave piel que se mostraba tan tentativa para el, acerco sus labios hacia un pezón del moreno, lo mordió sacándole un poco de sangre, tuvo que tragar fuertemente para no lanzarse sobre la yugular de Harry, y es que la sangre de este era tan tentadora, empezó a chupar y lamer el pezón frente a el, mientras escuchaba como Harry gemía entre la inconciencia, sintió su miembro crecer hasta que a el mismo le dolió, sin miramientos, se saco el pantalón, separo las piernas del moreno y sin titubear, penetro en esa cavidad que por tanto tiempo le volvió loco.

-Despierta, _Harry_- le dijo al oído al momento en que mordía el lóbulo, como si de un milagro se tratase, Harry se despertó, abriendo sus ojos para ver donde se encontraba, mas tuvo que cerrarlos al sentir como algo golpeaba su próstata.

-M-maldita sea Tom, ¿n-no podías esperar a que des-despertara?- pregunto entre jadeos, Tom estaba mas enérgico de lo que recordaba.

-OH, mi pequeño Harry, yo no soy Tom- le hablo el vampiro, fregando su nariz contra el cuello de un tenso moreno, quien por mas que deseara impedirlo, no podía dejar de gemir.-Se que lo estas disfrutando, siempre lo has hecho- seguidamente, mordió el cuello de Harry, quien sintió una corriente corriendo por su espalda, al momento en que se arqueaba hacia aquel cuerpo frío, el vampiro empezó a beber de la sangre del moreno, quien pedía por mas sin ser conciente y aquel ser no dejaba de aumentar sus embestidas, se separo del cuello de Harry y beso los labios de este.

Sonrío satisfecho cuando este le correspondió desesperadamente, siempre había sido así y nunca dejaría de serlo.

-_Cruentus*_- gimió el moreno, después de todo, Harry era le reencarnación de su antigua pareja y nadie se lo quitaría, ni si quiera la muerte, por que por mas que esta tratara de llevarse a su _Dilectus_, nunca podría hacerlo, después de todo, Harry era inmortal.

* * *

Bueno, hasta ahora, este es el capitulo mas corto que he escrito, pero es para saber quien es el misterioso sujeto.

_Cruentus: _es latín y en español significa, -sanguinario-.

_Dilectus: _es latín y significa –Amado-.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Esta vez me demore mas en actualizar, pero finalmente pude subir el capitulo Seven.

Como siempre, yo no soy la dueña de los personajes de Harry Potter, si no una mujer llamada J.k Rowling. (Por que si yo fuera la dueña, (*¬*) que no los haria hacer, uff, ¿no creen que esta haciendo un poco de calor?

* * *

Tom se despertó un tanto desorientado, no se acordaba de lo que había pasado, se sentó en la cama y sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su trasero.

Entonces se acordó de lo que había pasado hace cuanto, ¿tres o dos horas?, no estaba muy seguro, pero Harry no se encontraba a su lado y solo estaba la ropa del moreno, además de la ventana abierta.

Se levanto inmediatamente, siseando por el dolor que le invadió al momento, camino lo mas lento que pudo hacia el baño, se ducho y se cambio de ropa, el dolor ya se iba pasando, salio de la habitación y fue en busca de Harry, era extraño que dejara su ropa en la habitación, ¿con que se había ido?, mas bien, ¿Por qué se fue de su lado?

Enojado, apuro el paso hasta que estuvo frente a la habitación del chico Ares, toco la puerta un par de veces hasta que esta se abrió.

-No puedo decir que sea un gusto verte de nuevo, Ryddle- le dijo fríamente el otro.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo, pero no vine para pelear, quiero saber si Harry esta aquí- parecía más una exigencia que una pregunta.

Ares frunció el entrecejo, no había vuelto a ver a Harry desde que Ryddle se lo llevo –No, no esta aquí, ¿Por qué?- le pregunto.

-Tampoco esta en mi habitación, además de que dejo su ropa ahí- respondió, dándose cuenta tarde de su error al ver como el otro sonreía burlonamente.

-Así que ya hicieron las "pases"- con sus manos simulo unas comillas.

-Si, ¿tienes algún problema?- le pregunto desafrente.

-No, ningún problema, es mas, pienso que es muy bueno que por fin hayan aclarado todo entre ustedes- Tom lo miro entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿No que eras su pareja?, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado después de enterarte que tu novio durmió con otro?- le pregunto amenazadoramente.

-Por que yo y Harry acordamos desde un principio que mantendríamos una relación abierta, ya sabes, uno podría mantener relaciones con otra persona y ninguno de los dos pediría una explicación, era algo que nos convenía a los dos, por que si había alguien que se ponía muy pesado, simplemente alguno de los dos se hacia pasar por el novio celoso, armábamos un escándalo y nos reconciliábamos en privado- se aguanto las ganas de reír al ver como Ryddle lo miraba con odio. -¿No creías que Harry se mantendría intocable solo por que lo dejaste, verdad?- al ver que el otro no decía nada, simplemente abrió los ojos sorprendido. –Por dios, eso es lo que creías, eres un verdadero idiota Ryddle, creer que Harry se mantendría en abstinencia, eso seria un suicidio para el, no me sorprendería que ahora mismo estuviera con alguien mas- sabia que estaba siendo cruel, pero quería asegurarse de que Tom no abandonaría a Harry de nuevo, no después de ver las consecuencias que eso causo en su moreno amigo.

-No lo creo, conmigo tuvo mas que suficiente- le siseo tratando de contener las ganas de golpearlo.

-Yo que tu no estaría tan seguro, por que te aseguro que Harry es demasiado enérgico en el sexo, no te lo digo yo- eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, sin contenerse mas, se tiro encima de Ares y le golpeo en el rostro.

Pero mientras ese suceso ocurría, en aquel claro, el moreno gemía extasiado al sentir como _Cruentus_ clavaba sus colmillos en su cuello, nunca había sentido nada parecido.

A su mente llegaron diferentes imágenes. En una aparecía el con una vestimenta toda negra, otra en donde había un gran cuarto blanco, a su alrededor muchas personas como el que hacían un circulo rodeándolo, un tipo alto entraba y nadie se movía, el tipo se acercaba a el a paso lento, un miedo terrible lo embargo al momento en que lo tuvo delante.

_-__Desiderio, hic disponitur sententia reus es morte regis nostri Crescencio, aliquanto anima sit corpus et terra te regionum potuisset posse reincarnate._

(**Desiderio*, estas aquí para recibir tu condena, se te hace culpable por la muerte de nuestro rey Crescencio*, sacaremos el alma de tu cuerpo y la dejaremos vagando por la tierra sin que puedas tener la posibilidad de reencarnarte.**)

Un inmenso dolor se instalo en su cabeza, poco a poco sintió como su alma iba siendo sacada, después solo oía un desgarrador grito llamándolo, al momento en que veía que Amadeo* era sujetado por dos tipos robustos, que se lo llevaban de su lado.

-_Por favor no se lo lleven, déjenlo a mi lado, haré lo que sea para tenerlo cerca, pero no se lo lleven, yo solo quería protegerlo-_ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Volvió a la realidad al sentir como Amadeo se separaba de el. Lo vio a esos profundos ojos negros, era increíble que no hubiera cambiado en años. Su rostro seguía igual de perfilado, su largo cabello negro había crecido un poco, su piel seguía tan suave como lo recordaba, además de que lo miraba dulcemente.

-No puedo creer que esa vez no separaran, pero gracias a algo inesperado, los malditos del clan Tzimisce* no lograron su cumplido y tu alma reencarno en tu actual cuerpo- parpadeo rápidamente al darse cuenta que hasta hace poco era Harry Potter y no Eloy.

-¿C-como- no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que Amadeo lo beso desesperadamente.

-Estuve buscándote por siglos Eloy, estaba por rendirme hasta que te vi aquel día en el Zoológico, jajaja, quise matar a tus supuestos tíos al ver como te trataban, pero me aguante y te protegía desde las sombras, apuesto que aun tienes dudas sobre la muerte de tu tío- le dijo divertido al momento en que lo abrazaba.

-¿Tu tuviste algo que ver en eso?- le pregunto, después de recordar todo, se sentía mas ligero.

-Si, pero debes entender que no me gusta que dañen a mi pareja- apretó aun mas su abrazo.

-Tienes que recordar que aun sigo siendo humano- le dijo Harry sintiendo como le faltaba el aire.

Amadeo aligero su agarre, pero aun así no dejo de abrazarlo.-Se me hará difícil verte seguido, el clan Tzimisce no ha dejado de buscarme y si se enteran de que tu eres Eloy, no se que podrían hacerte- Harry apretó la boca al saber el significado de ello.

-Supongo que te iras- le dijo tristemente.

-Si, me iré, pero no será por mucho tiempo, solo el que tome al tratar de deshacerme de Tzimisce, en cuanto termine con eso, vendré a buscarte y no nos separaremos jamás- le aseguro.

-No lo hagas, sabes lo poderoso que son, por favor, no quiero que te alejen de mi, no de nuevo- susurro, pero aun así, el vampiro pudo escucharlo.

-No me mataran Eloy, sabes que soy mucho mas poderoso que ellos y mas ahora que finalmente he tomado de tu sangre, sabes que ella me hace mas poderoso y fuerte, no por nada bebiste de la sangre de Crescencio, nuestro adorado Rey- le dijo al oído, sintiendo el estremecimiento que eso causo en Eloy.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, que iba a saber yo que su sangre era tan… tan jodidamente deliciosa- le espeto molesto, por culpa de eso lo habían separado de Amadeo. –De todos modos, el me provoco, fue su culpa al morderse el dedo y darme de probar de su sangre- nadie estaría tan loco como para provocar a un vampiro sediento.

-Si, si, se que no fue tu culpa, además eso fue por que te negabas de seguir bebiendo sangre humana- le regaño.

-Tu sabes muy bien por que no quería seguir con esa vida- su rostro se torno triste, Amadeo nunca había soportado ver a Eloy triste.

-No tienes por que culparte de eso, todo quedo claro hace tiempo, tu no fuiste el asesino de tu hija, ese maldito bastardo de Albus Dumbledore tuvo la culpa- Harry se enojo al oír ese nombre.

-No me recuerdes a ese maldito viejo, jure que me vengaría de el y todavía mantengo mi palabra- dijo decididamente.

-Eso lo dijiste cuando todavía eras un vampiro, ahora no tienes la fuerza, velocidad, ni nada que te haga lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a Dumbledore- sincero como siempre.

-Eso ya lo se, pero hay diferentes formas de hacerlo sufrir, no se si recuerdas a su hijo Cecilio- le dijo inocentemente.

Amadeo miro a Harry inquisidoramente. -¿Qué esta planeando esa retorcida cabecita tuya?- le pregunto.

-Nada, solo quiero que sepas que el hijo del viejo se encuentra aquí- el vampiro se sorprendió y alarmo en partes iguales, sorprendido por que era arriesgado mantener a un vampiro cerca de tantos humanos y alarmado al temer que fuera una trampa. –No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, hasta ahora no me ha reconocido- le dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Amadeo suspiro y se masajeo las sienes. -¿No tienes frío?- le pregunto, Harry era humano y ya no era tan inmune al clima.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si, tengo frío, pero es tu culpa, por lo menos hubieras traído un poco de ropa cuando me raptaste de la habitación de Tom- nuevamente se escucho un suspiro por parte del vampiro.

-Mejor te llevo de regreso, no vaya a ser que pesques un resfriado- sin esperar respuesta alguna, el vampiro tomo a Harry en brazos y se lo llevo de vuelta a la habitación de Tom, ya ahí, le dijo. –Lo siento Eloy- llevo una de sus manos a la frente de Harry, quien al saber lo que se proponía Amadeo, no pudo sino sonreír tristemente.

-Estaré esperando el día que vengas a buscarme- una luz desprendía la mano de Amadeo, quien vio como Harry caía hacia atrás.

-No dejare que te arruines la vida, no ahora que puedes ser feliz con alguien normal, con un humano- le dolía dejar que nuevamente Eloy se separara de su lado, aunque esta vez fuera el quien se iba.

Sintió unos pasos acercarse y decidió que era hora de irse, no sin antes despedirse de Eloy con un beso, salio por la ventana y no se demoro nada en desaparecer al momento en que un enojado Tom entraba a la habitación, pero seguidamente se alarmaba al ver a Harry desmayado en su cama.

* * *

Desiderio: es un nombre latin, su significado es: Deseo, pena, sentimiento, literalmente significa "fuera de las estrellas" y por tanto "cesar de ver".

Amadeo: es igualmente un nombre latín, su significado es: El que ama a Dios

Tzimisce: Es un clan ficticio del juego de rol: _Vampiro: La mascarada_. Son intelectuales y reservados. Su actitud es fría y estoica, lo cual se demuestra en su especial predilección por la tortura y el sufrimiento, tanto ajeno como propio.

Debilidad: Deben dormir sobre tierra de un lugar importante en sus vidas

* * *

Dafne10: Gracias por tu Review, me anima mucho, y me encanta que te guste que todos esten tras de Harry, y bueno, aqui se supo la identidad del misterioso vampiro, lastma que se haya ido tan rapido, pero su llegada e ida sera un tanto problematica para Harro/Eloy, ya que como los Tzimisce lo estan buscando, tienen una especie de que los llevara al campamento en donde se encuentra Harry, pero eventualmente todo se arreglara, te lo digo yo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho como para dejarme un Lindo Review.

Leluto: Bueno, por esta vez he decidico que Amadeo o Cruentus, se fuera, pero volvera mas adelante, no te preocupes, es solo que no queria que Draco tuviera demasiada competencia, por que vamos, Harry y Tom se conocen desde hace tiempo, pero Eloy (que es Harry) se conoce desde mucho antes, mas bien, desde hace siglos, solo que Harry es la reencarnacion de Eloy y ash, hasta yo me confundo, y bueno, respecto a la muerte de Lily, eso se sabra mas adelante, solo te dare una pista: Las apariencias siempre engañan, y mas cuando el asesino se hace pasar por un dulce y preocupado anciano, espero que eso te ayude un poco, y bueno, aqui se nombro a Dumbledore y sera uno de los malo, kukuku (risa macabra), es que lo odio tanto, y creeme cuando te digo que definitivamente habran mas escenas Sexosas XD, me encantan. Gracias por tu Review y bueno, quiero decir que me has animado mucho, tu, Dafne10 y Alfy malfoy. Ojala y te haya gustado el capitulo, y que no te haya decepcionado.

Alfy-Malfoy: Aqui esta el capitulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**¡DEJEN REVIWE!**


	8. Chapter 8

Este capitulo y el siguiente seran los recuerdos de Tom y como conocio a Harry, y lo que vivio despues de que se separaran. No se cuantos capitulos seran, por que tengo que escribir su relacion en esos años que pasaron y su despedida, solo que mas detalladamente.

Los personajes son propiedad de J.k Rowling

* * *

Dicen que el amor es algo hermoso, que te hace querer ser mejor persona, hacer lo que sea para que tu amor se fije en ti. Esos son sentimientos que Tom solo había sentido una vez, cuando recién conoció a Harry, en el funeral de Lily Potter.

**Flashbacks.**

**POV-Tom.**

Mi padre me tenía harto con sus malditas exigencias, que tenía que sacar las mejores notas, que no me dejara superar por nadie, definitivamente lo que al viejo le faltaba era una buena follada, ya me encargare yo de que se consiguiera a una buena mujer, de grandes pechos y un cuerpo de muerte.

Pero a lo que venia diciendo, ya no puedo aguantar mas con su mal humor, por que estaba mas pesado que nunca, mas encima que ahora teníamos que ir a un maldito funeral. "_–Lily fue una gran amiga mía"_ me había dicho, ja, como si a mi me importara, no tenia ni ganas de ir a un funeral, prefería mil veces ir con mi novia Jazmín al cine o a su casa.

-Hijo, ¿ya estas listo?- se asomo mi padre por la puerta.

-¿No sabes lo que es la privacidad?- le pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Esta es mi casa y aquí yo hago lo que quiera, y viendo que ya estas listo, baja de inmediato, la limosina nos esta esperando- desapareció nuevamente, uno, dos, tres, cálmate Tom, ya después te las pagara.

Salí de mi habitación y la cerré con llave, no vaya a ser que las malditas sirvientas se aprovecharan de mi ausencia y empiecen a husmear en mi habitación. Baje las escaleras silenciosamente, una fila de empleados se inclinaban y murmuraban un "Buenos días", los ignore y pase como una flecha entre ellos.

Tal como dijo me dijo mi padre, había una limosina esperándonos, me subí y en el camino al cementerio solo me dedique a observar el paisaje, suspire pesadamente, mi vida me estaba empezando a aburrir, mi madre se había ido con su amante hacia ya dos o tres años, dejándonos a mi padre y a mi solos en esa gran mansión, durante su ausencia aprendí a independizarme ya que mi padre parecía prestarle mas atención a sus negocios que a su propio hijo.

Mire alrededor de la limusina, nada interesante que ver, mire hacia fuera viendo como estábamos llegando, de repente sentí una gran alegría, me estaba doliendo el trasero de tanto estar sentado.

El chofer de la limusina se bajo y me abrió la puerta, me baje y espere a que mi padre se bajara de su propia limusina, lo único bueno de ser un Ryddle es que tenias el lujo de ir en tu propia limusina, eso y otras cosas mas.

Mi padre se fue acercando, pero en el transcurso, viro su mirada hacia un señor que estaba con la mirada fija en ningún lugar en específico, sin expresión alguna. Fruncí el entrecejo al ver como la mirada de mi padre se tornaba llorosa, como aguantaba las lagrimas pese a cualquier cosa que lo tuviera en ese estado.

Me fui acercando hasta quedar frente a el, dio un ligero bote cuando puse mi mano en su hombro, me miro y pude ver el dolor en su mirada.

-¿Estas bien padre?- le pregunte.

Mi voz pareció haberlo hecho reaccionar, ya que su mirada volvió a la normalidad y me miro enojado, sip, ese definitivamente era mi padre, mí amargado padre. –Claro que estoy bien Tom, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- pregunto fríamente, tenia mis dudas de si sufría o no de bipolaridad.

-Por nada, será mejor que apures el paso, no queremos llegar tarde al entierro de tu tan querida amiga Lily, ¿cierto?- le pregunte sarcásticamente.

-Claro que no, apurémonos- rodé los ojos y lo seguí a nuestro lugar, tome asiento a su lado, minutos después sentí como alguien se sentaba en la silla de mi lado derecho. Al escuchar los sollozos y sorbos de nariz, me enoje sin saber por que y estuve a punto de gritarle a esa molestosa persona que estaba a mi lado si no fuera por que de mi boca no pudo salir palabra alguna.

* * *

Dejare algo en claro, cuando Harry y Tom se conocieron, nuestro querido moreno tenia trece años, y Tom unos diecisiete, en la actualidad, Harry tiene dieciocho y Tom veintidos.

Tom dejo a Harry cuando este tenia quince años, despues el moreno inicio una relacion con Ares y que en el presente ha durado tres años (como se puede leer en el capitulo tres), por lo mismo, ya han pasado cinco años desde la separacion de nuestra pareja favorita.

Espero que con mi aclaracion no los haya confundido demasiado.

Gracias a aquellas adorables personas que me han dejado Review y que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**

N/A: Ultimamente no he tenido demasiado tiempo para actualizar, por lo que no se cuando podre volver a hacerlo, espero no demorarme mucho.


	9. Chapter 9

Perdon por la tardanza, lamentablemente no tengo ninguna excusa. Solo que estaba demasiado floja y con falta de ideas, pero ya esta aqui el 9º capitulo.

Los personajesson propiedad de J.k Rowling.

Letra normal/ Presente y dialogo.

_Cursiva/ _Recuerdo

Entre comillas "-" / Pensamientos

* * *

_Me quede sin palabras al ver al chico sentado a mi lado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus verdes ojos se mostraban cristalinos y pequeños sollozos salían de su boca, me quede mirándolo por un largo rato y me sobresalte cuando este se volteo bruscamente a verme._

_-¿Q-que miras?- me pregunto con vergüenza, vi como sus mejillas se volvían aun mas rojas y eso solo causo que se viera aun más tierno._

_-A ti- vaya respuesta mas inteligente, pero no podía pensar en nada mas al ver como se removía incomodo en su silla para darse vuelta y mirar a alguien._

_-R-ron- murmuro débilmente levantándose de la silla y correr hacia un chico pelirrojo que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y con una triste sonrisa adornando sus facciones, me enoje al ver como se besaban con amor al mismo momento en que sentía una opresión en mi pecho que no me dejaba respirar. Los vi irse juntos agarrados de la mano hacia otro lado y cuando los perdí de vista solo golpee la silla en la que se sentó el chico de antes._

_-¿Pasa algo Tom?- me sobresalte al oír la burlona vos de mi padre, yo solo lo mire con rencor. –No me mires así, yo no tengo la culpa de que Harry tenga novio- me dijo sin saber el daño que esas palabras me causaban._

_-¿Harry?- susurre para mi mismo bajando la cabeza fijando mi vista en el suelo, por lo menos ya sabia el nombre del chico._

_-Si, el es el hijo de Lily- lo mire nuevamente con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Ese chico es hijo de tu amiga Lily?- le pregunte sintiéndome estúpido._

_-Si Tom, Harry es hijo de Lily y James- me repitió como si fuera idiota._

_Me quede callado y no volví a hablar con nadie, media hora después apareció Harry con el tal Ron y pude ver que ahora cada uno venia separado sin estar tomados de la mano y evitaban verse el uno al otro como si algo les diera vergüenza, fruncí el entrecejo al ver sus ropas desarregladas y un pequeño sonrojo en cada uno, además de que el cabello lo tenían desordenado, gruñí al percatarme de lo que seguramente paso en esa media hora y sentí ganas de matar al maldito pelirrojo que se sentaba en la silla del moreno y este hacia lo mismo sobre sus piernas escondiendo su hermoso rostro en el cuello del otro, pero me las aguante y cruzándome de bazos en una actitud infantil no los volví a mirar en el resto del funeral, aunque inevitablemente mi mirada no dejaba de desviarse hacia la pareja._

_-Y dios la tendrá…- no le ponía atención alguna a lo que decía el sacerdote, solo miraba enojado hacia el suelo, de repente todos se levantaron menos Harry y el pelirrojo quienes estaban fuertemente abrazados el uno del otro. Mire como el baúl descendía hasta quedar completamente enterrado bajo la tierra._

_-Lily Potter cuidara a sus familiares desde el cielo y siempre vivirá en el corazón de cada uno"- termino de decir el sacerdote y cada persona fue tirando flores hacia el baúl que yacía tapado de tierra y una lapida que decía._

_"Aquí yace Lily Potter:_

_Una gran persona y madre._

_1970-2000_

_Uno por uno las personas fueron dejando el cementerio hasta que quedamos yo, mi padre, Harry, el pelirrojo, un señor con lentes que estaba mirando perdido la tumba y el mismo hombre al que mi padre miraba cuando llego._

_-Lamento mucho la perdida de tu esposa James- le dio el pésame mi padre al tipo de la mirada perdida. Este no respondió y solo siguió mirando la tumba, pude ver como mi padre evitaba mirar al hombre de antes que ahora lo miraba a el._

_Me acerque a el y le dije que nos fuéramos. –Tom, tienes que dar el pésame al hijo de James- me susurro al oído, yo lo mire furioso y me dirigí a paso lento hacia donde se encontraba Harry, por lo menos ahora cada uno estaba sentado por separado._

_-Lamento la muerte de tu madre- le dije fríamente sin quererlo, levanto su mirada verde y sentí un estremecimiento al ver la falta de sentimientos en estos._

_-Yo también- me respondió quedamente levantándose y yéndose nuevamente seguido del pelirrojo, no sin antes de que este me fulminara con la mirada._

_-Eres un idiota hijo- me dijo mi padre con una mano en mi hombro y negando con la cabeza, lo vi marcharse y yo hice lo mismo._

* * *

¿Que tal estuvo? ¿Les parecieron adorables los celos de Tom?

Debe ser un poco shockeante para los lectores el leer que Harry en el pasado mantuvo una relacion con Ron, quien lo diria.

Dejen su respuesta con un lindo y extenso Review que son mi alimento de cada dia.

**¡Dejen Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad e J.k Rowling.

Summary: Draco Malfoy es hijo de un poderoso empresario, siempre hacia lo que se le venia en gana, pero todo eso cambia cuando su padre lo cambia de escuela, y en esa escuela, lo mandan a un campamento para delincuentes, en donde conoce a un frio chico de ojos verdes llamado Harry Potter, alguien que oculta un terrible pasado, pasado que hizo que fuera la persona que era hoy en dia.

Parejas: Harry/Draco - Lucius/James - Remus/Sirius (algo de Tom/Harry)

Advertencias: Esta historia contiene SLASH relación HobmrexHombre, por lo que si no te gusta, no leas. OoC. OTP.

Rating: MA (+18)

Género: Drama-Romance-Rape-Angst

* * *

Desde el primer encuentro no podía dejar de pensar en Harry. Soñaba con el todas las noches, imaginaba su rostro, su delgado cuerpo y sus rosados y perfectos labios. Veía el techo de mi habitación, no había querido salir a ningún lado con mis amigos. Principalmente por que ya no quería ir a ligar con ninguna chica, si, al principio me había costado acostumbrarme a la idea de que fuera gay, pero tuve que aceptarlo después del segundo sueño húmedo con Harry.

Cuando traté de hacerlo con una chica imaginaba que era mi moreno, pero cuando estaba a punto de penetrarla la cara de Harry desaparecía y quedaba la de la chica, estas se mostraban comprensivas cuando les decía que no podía hacerlo, que no podía hacerle eso a la persona que quería y amaba más que nada. Por que es verdad que amo a Harry, desde el primer día que lo vi, en el cementerio, me quede enganchado de sus ojos verdes.

Llamaron a la puerta. Era una sirvienta diciéndome que mi padre me esperaba en la sala. Con un suspiro me levante de la cama y baje hacia donde se encontraba mi padre. Iba a soltar un comentario mordaz, pero la expresión en el rostro de mi padre me quitó las ganas.

"¿Qué pasa?, parece como si hubiera muerto alguien"- bromee.

Mi padre me miro con resignación. "Hubiera, hijo, hubiera"- no entendía que le quería decir.

"¿Para que mandaste a llamarme?"- le preguntó bruscamente.

"No veo por que te interesaría, pero igualmente te lo diré. El hijo de James, Harry, trató de suicidarse, no sabe-"- no seguí escuchando nada después de _"Harry trató de suicidarse"_. Mi mente se quedó en blanco, mire a mi padre que seguía hablando con una mirada triste.

"Para"- le dije, se calló y yo pestañee varias veces, tratando de aclararme un poco. "Estas diciendo que Harry, aquel muchacho que estaba sentado a un lado mío en el cementerio, ¿trato de suicidarse?"- le pregunté yo sin poder creérmelo aún.

"Si, tal parece que la muerte de su madre le afectó mas de lo que creímos. No sabíamos que pudiera pasar esto, yo le dije a James que mantuviera un ojo en Harry, pero no me hizo caso, y dijo que Harry pronto se recuperaría al igual que el. Aunque yo lo veía igual de destruido cuando supo de la muerte de Lily"- habló su padre rápidamente. Nunca lo había visto así, tan desesperado. Siempre llevaba aquel porte elegante y frio que lo hacían ver como alguien superior.

"Cálmate Padre, ahora dime ¿en que hospital está Harry?"- le pregunté calmadamente. Aunque por dentro estuviera gritando de agonía.

"En el Central Printemps"- le di las gracias y agarrando las llaves de mi carro, salí de la mansión y se fui a mi auto, lo encendí y salí disparado hacia el Hospital. Mi corazón latía desbocado y las manos me sudaban.

Cuándo llegue al Hospital y pregunte por la habitación de Harry Potter, la recepcionista me dijo que no podía verlo.

"¿Por qué?"- le pregunte desesperado.

La recepcionista me miró con pena y me dijo. "Por que el Señor Potter se encuentra en quirofano"- la mire seriamente y se apresuró en aclarar. "Tuvo un ataque al corazón y cuando los médicos trataron de reanimarle, se dieron cuenta que algo estorbaba en el corazón, una especie de vidrio o piedra, así que lo llevaron a quirófano y todavía no han salido".

"¿Desde hace cuanto dice que están en quirófano?"- le pregunté.

"Desde hace tres horas"- asentí y le di las gracias, me fui hacia la sala de espera y ahí me senté en una silla. Apoyé mis codos en las rodillas y escondí mi rostro entre las manos. No quería ni creer que esto estaba pasando, yo tan a gusto en mi habitación pensando en Harry y este probablemente estuviera en la suya sufriendo por la muerte de su madre.

* * *

Mientras que en el quirófano Harry veía su cuerpo en la camilla, seria tan fácil irse y dejar todo, todos creían que se había suicidado por la muerte de su madre, pero no era así, lo había hecho por otra razón.

* * *

¿Cuál será la verdadera razón del suicidio de Harry?

Gracias a Dafne10 por dejar Review.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes son de J.k Rowling.

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas desde que había llegado al Hospital y ni rastros se veían del padre de Harry. Estaba furioso de que no se preocupara por su hijo, yo entendía el sentimiento de perder a una madre, la había perdido a los cinco años. Solo que a mi ni me pasó por la cabeza la idea de suicidarme, ya que era muy pequeño como para saber siquiera el significado de esa palabra.

Suspiré derrotado, el reloj se movía lentamente, como si tuviera la intención de torturarme. Me dirigí nuevamente a la recepción. "¿Todavía están adentro?"- le pregunte por décima vez a la recepcionista, esta me miro fastidiada, pero respondió amablemente.

"No, acaban de salir, ahí van"- me dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia una camilla. Cuando vi a Harry sentí un vuelco en el corazón, estaba pálido, mas de lo normal y apenas respiraba. Me acerque a pasos agigantados, y cuando llegue al lado de la camilla, un hombre me impidió seguir adelante.

"Perdón Joven, no puede acercarse al Señor Potter sin la autorización de James Potter"- me dijo el guardia que caminaba a un lado de la camilla.

"¿Qué?"- le pregunté yo sin poder creérmelo. "Perdón, pero no he visto a James Potter en todo el rato que llevo aquí"- vi como se ponía nervioso y miraba a los lados esperando por algo. "A menos de que me estés mintiendo"- me acerqué amenazante. "Supongo que conoces a la familia Ryddle"- le dije. El asintió con miedo. "Pues déjame decirte que has tenido el honor de conocer a uno"- el tipo abrió los ojos y en cosas de segundos iba corriendo hacia la puerta de salida. Ni loco iba a dejarlo ir, tenia que averiguar quien lo contrató para llevarse a Harry. Corrí tras el y cuando lo atrape, le doble el brazo derecho y pegué su cara contra la pared. "¿Quién te envió?"- le hable amenazante.

"A-Albus Dumbledore"- lo solté y dejé que se fuera, ¿así que Dubmledore, eh? Ya vería ese viejo con quien se estaba metiendo.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Harry, cuando llegue, lo que vi me dejó petrificado. El mismo pelirrojo que estuvo en el entierro estaba situado encima del moreno, con sus manos alrededor del cuello de este. Viendo rojo, me acerqué y de un solo golpe aparté al pelirrojo, vi como Harry tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire.

"¿Estas bien?"-le pregunté preocupado. El me miró y me sonrió.

"Si, ¿podrias poner a Ron frente a mi?"- me preguntó inocentemente. Asentí y cuando me acerque al tal Ron, este trató de escaparse, lo agarré de un brazo antes de que lo hiciera y lo situé frente a Harry.

Mi moreno miró peligrosamente a Ron y este lo miró asustado. "¿Quién te envió a asesinarme?"- le pregunto fríamente.

"No se para que preguntas si ya sbes que fue el viejo"- le respondio Ron, me estaba confundiendo.

"Vete y dile al viejo loco que iré a por el, y que se prepare para pasar por el mayor infierno de su vida"- el pelirrojo asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Yo estaba todavia demasiado confundido como para hablar. "Supongo que tu eres un Ryddle"- la voz de Harry me sacó de mi estupor. ¿Acaso el no se acordaba?

"¿No te acuerdas?"- le pregunté.

Harry me miró extrañado. "¿De qué?"- me preguntó.

"Nos conocimos en el entierro de tu madre"- me miro detenidamente.

"Ah, es verdad, tu eras aquel chico que estaba sentado a un lado mio, no te habia reconocido"- me dijo apenado. "Perdona que haya actuado tan estúpidamente, tenia que verme derrotado por la muerte de mi madre, asi Ron me atacaria tratando de matarme al verme indefenso, lástima que no le haya resultado, bueno, por lo menos sirvió para un buen polvo, el máldito la tenia grande"- no se que expresión debió tener mi rostro, por que bajo la cabeza disculpándose. Me acerque, le alcé de la barbilla y lo besé.

* * *

Esta vez me demoré menos en actualizar.

Dafne10: Si bien en este capitulo no aclaré el motivo por el cual Harry intentó suicidarse, probablemente lo aclare en el siguiente. Bueno, en este capítulo Harry se muestra frio ante la muerte de su madre, el por que de eso también se verá en el siguiente capítulo.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
